


you look perfect tonight

by OneLove (ThisLove)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/OneLove
Summary: The moonlight and the stars shinning were all the lighting Steve and Bucky needed at that moment. The soft rhythm of the music was their company, along with the sound of the quiet starry night.orSteve and Bucky slow dance to Let Me Call You Sweetheart and all I feel is pain™





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbucky/gifts).



> english is not my native language and this is unbeta'ed so i'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> me: *listening to ed's new album on repeat*  
> me: wow perfect is such a lovely song, there's so much love on it...  
> me:  
> me: omg it's a stevebucky song.
> 
> i can only think that when i'm at ed's concert and he sings perfect i'll be crying about this thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The moonlight and the stars shinning were all the lighting Steve and Bucky needed at that moment. The soft rhythm of the music was their company, along with the sound of the quiet starry night. 

Steve still didn't feel confident about his dancing skills, but as they were only swaying to the music and Bucky was leading him, he didn't worry too much about it. He had always trusted Bucky to keep him on his feet - in all ways.

Bucky had his arms around Steve's neck, beaming at him, while the blond man had a soft smile on his face as well. Steve was beautiful, and Bucky was the luckiest man in the world for being able to love Steve.

Everything in their garden was kind of a mess - an organized mess, but nonetheless a mess - that could be seen even in the dim light. There were tables, chairs, some kind of flowers, decorations and all of the stuff their families thought was necessary for their wedding day. 

_"You'll get married to the love of your life! Of course it has to be beautiful!"_

On that night, a day before the day, Steve and Bucky were outside rehearsing for their first dance. They were barefoot in the grass, moving slowly to one side and to the other, at the sound of **their** song. It was funny that, even if _Let Me Call You Sweetheart_ was such an old song, it still had a lot to do with their relationship.

Steve had his hands wrapped around Bucky's waist, only letting the song (and his future husband) guide him along the "floor". He surely loved Bucky even more at that moment, when they were alone in their own world. Their sweatpants and shirts were the outfit of the night, because it was comfortable for dancing, after all. Maybe the actual thing tomorrow wasn't going to be so easy, but they didn’t really care. Neither of them would trade that moment for anything.

"I can't believe we're outside our house dancing in pajamas," Steve sighed, leaning his face to touch his forehead with Bucky's. He looked at his stained t-shirt and grimaced, complaining to himself. "I'm a mess,” he grumbled, but his face still had a happy edge to it.

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head affectionately. If it was really that bad, then both of them would be a mess, since he was in the same clothing state. But he didn’t think it was the case. "You look perfect," he breathed against Steve's cheek, because really, his fiancé was perfect in his own way.

Steve kissed him gently, bringing one of his hands to caress Bucky’s face, feeling happy and surrounded by love. 

;;;

_At that park, Bucky remembered being young and jumping on things; running after Steve, scraping his knees... And then he remembered being older and falling in love (or finally admitting to himself that he was in love) in front of the biggest tree. They had been young and so scared..._

_Being reunited again felt just like when they were younger: just two kids playing and being together without a worry in the world. It seemed like it had happened a century ago, but at the same time like it was yesterday. They discovered that they still had so much to tell each other. So they talked..._

_They talked like they were seven and eight. Like they were sixteen and seventeen. Like they were **twenty-five** and **twenty-six**. Like they were still **SteveandBucky** even after all this time._

_Bucky hoped it wouldn't have to end ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> it is also posted [here](http://wordlands.tumblr.com/post/158090647489/you-look-perfect-tonight). thank you for reading :)


End file.
